


李知勋不说我爱你

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	李知勋不说我爱你

今天是李知勋毕业前最后的社团演出了。李知勋坐在化妆台前，化妆师姐姐还在给队里的主唱夫胜宽化妆，他正在吃一份炸鸡便当。  
“哥我也想吃一口。”另一个主唱李硕珉凑上来张开嘴，李知勋给他夹了一块炸鸡，李硕珉咬住几口吃完，随即转头一口亲在李知勋脸颊上。“爱你哦哥。”  
“噫油都擦我脸上了。”李知勋嫌弃地擦擦脸，也没给李硕珉突如其来的告白一个回复。  
音乐社社长，尽管是大学生但颇有几个优秀作品的小制作人李知勋，平生最不擅长的就是表达情感。人生信条：能用别的话写出来的绝对不直接写，能用写的绝对不用说的。总之情感表达迂回曲折，对主唱夫胜宽的一句赞美可能要走过他大脑里的层层迷宫道道障碍才能迈出口腔。“胜宽啊干得好。”  
不过夫胜宽李硕珉确实是很优秀的弟弟，即便是在吝啬赞美的李知勋口中也还是收获了几句。  
终于轮到了李知勋的顺序，化妆师姐姐打量了一下他的脸，赞美了一下他的肤质，李知勋假笑着带过。  
“知勋要不要试试画个眼妆？细长的眼睛画眼妆会很好看的。”李知勋摆了摆手决定还是不轻易尝试，化妆师姐姐遗憾地拿起粉底液给他上妆，“刚才顺荣的妆真的很好看，上舞台绝对是最亮的那一个。”  
啊权顺荣吗……李知勋闭着眼睛想了一下，本来就是长得很有特点的样子，如果化了眼妆的话眼睛应该更勾人。李知勋以前也不是没看过，音乐社和舞蹈社一起被抓去演出的次数不少，本来社团之间除了一年一度或者一学期一次的联谊应该没啥交集，但两个艺术类社团偏偏因为这个原因有了不少联系。  
那今天可能是最后一次了吧。

在李知勋刚当上音乐社社长的时候社团联合会组织了一次社团联谊。本来李知勋是不想去的，反正只要社团有出人就可以了也不一定是社长，他都已经决定好了要派出社内交际花夫胜宽，结果副会长尹净汉亲自找上门来要他本人参加，说是如果不去自己可能要被会长革职，说的一套一套的李知勋差点就信了。  
如果没看到会长崔胜澈在鬼屋扯着尹净汉的衣角不放手的话。提出鬼屋这个提议的尹净汉本人倒是笑得很开心，还一直试图在鬼屋基础上和另一个副会长洪知秀一起再给崔胜澈加一点惊吓。  
崔会长可是普通的小丑盒都能被吓到的人啊。李知勋面无表情地从两个女鬼中间经过，自己的手也被人紧紧拉住。  
“知勋啊……”权顺荣的声音都在发抖，其实他俩才刚刚正式认识，但李知勋不喜欢肢体接触又很容易炸毛的的传闻传遍校园，权顺荣只是抓着李知勋的两根手指，但电竞社的全圆佑又很喜欢逗他，鬼屋里充满着崔胜澈和权顺荣的高分贝尖叫和胡言乱语。  
在权顺荣又一次被天花板上掉下来的东西吓到扑到自己身上后，李知勋大声叹了口气，他都能感受到权顺荣在一瞬间僵硬的身体。他牵过权顺荣的手，因为身高的原因——尽管李知勋不愿意承认——权顺荣的手要比他稍微大一些，他没法整个包住。但他还是把权顺荣往自己这个方向拉了一点。  
“马上就出去了。”李知勋这么说着，把地上的假发捡起来扔到一边，“我怕你再叫我的耳膜会破掉。”权顺荣马上抱紧了他的手臂，“我会控制自己的。”他压低了自己的音量凑在李知勋耳边说，说话呼出的气弄的李知勋耳朵痒痒的，好在鬼屋足够黑，白皮李知勋不会被看到蹿红的耳尖——完全是生理因素，没有心理原因。铜墙铁壁李知勋是不会因为一个胆小鬼的耳语而心动的。

“哥。”李知勋化完妆坐在沙发上玩手机的时候夫胜宽凑过来，神情严肃的坐在他旁边想要握住他的手，被李知勋无情地甩开。但夫胜宽坚持不懈地想要去抓他的手，“你想干嘛？”今天这两个弟弟怎么都怪怪的，李知勋警惕地盯着夫胜宽。“哎不会对你做坏事的哥。”夫胜宽又把李知勋的手捞上来抓住，“我前几天跟灿聊天，他说有些话就算肉麻也还是要说出来，有些感情就因为我们觉得肉麻就错过了。”李知勋低着头不说话，“哥我爱你。”简直是世上最真挚的语气，李知勋起身给了他一个拥抱。“谢谢你，以后你要加油啊。”

如果这么说的话李知勋可能已经错过好多了，最近的一个就来自权顺荣。  
也不能说错过，权顺荣单方面的告白来的很多，他只是一直没有给出明确的回应，但是他相信权顺荣是可以透过现象看到本质——李知勋还是有那么一点点喜欢权顺荣的。  
自从第一次社团联谊以后两人迅速拉近了关系，再加上是两个经常要一起表演的艺术类社团，合作的关系也多了很多，权顺荣时不时会来他们的社团活动室，跟夫胜宽李硕珉迅速混熟。  
三个人真的是很吵。李知勋又一次隔着耳机也听到他们玩闹声音的时候这么想，权顺荣还把他舞蹈社的人都带过来了，明明舞蹈社的练习室就在隔壁啊。现在也没什么灵感，李知勋摘下耳机打算出去买点东西吃。权顺荣看他从电脑面前起来，小跑着过来想抱一抱他，结果被李知勋扭住手臂架在背后，“我就是想谢谢知勋嘛——”在舞台上散发冷酷魅力的权首长此时拖长了声音黏糊糊地跟李知勋撒娇，“上次给我们编的曲子真的很棒。”李知勋把他手放下来，又抵御了一次抱抱进攻。“不要对我说，没有你自己的编舞就算有曲子也没用。”  
“那我请你吃东西吧？”权顺荣看李知勋要出门，回去拿了外套也跟着出来了。  
两个人从学校里走出来，是春天难得的好天气，学校里的花都开了。白色的花瓣像是雪一样落下来掉在李知勋的头顶，李知勋摇了摇脑袋试图把花瓣抖下去，但前几天刚染了头发发质太干，花瓣卡在打结的头发里。权顺荣让李知勋转过来面对他，用手指梳开李知勋的头发。指尖划过头皮的质感让李知勋没忍住缩了缩脖子，权顺荣下意识地按住他的脑袋让他别动，另一只手把花瓣摘下来，还拿到李知勋面前给他看。  
花瓣摸着是丝绸般的触感，但还没来得及仔细品味已经从李知勋和权顺荣的手指缝之间飞出去了，权顺荣转头要去抓，却被风扑了一脸的花瓣。李知勋在一旁笑得直拍大腿，等好不容易止住了笑意才用手把夹在衣服和衣服之间的花瓣拿下来。  
“听说净汉哥以前在联谊表演的时候做过吹花瓣。”权顺荣乖乖站着让李知勋帮他摘花瓣，“那应该人气很高吧。”李知勋想了想尹净汉男女通吃的现状，大概能猜到在低年级的时候到底有多受欢迎了。“头低下来。”李知勋拍拍权顺荣的肩膀，权顺荣在旁边的长椅上坐下来，李知勋摘完花瓣又整理了一下他的头发。“走吧。”  
两人在学校旁边的炸鸡店点了单，顺便发消息问了还在活动室的几个人要不要吃的，最后可能要带七八只炸鸡回去。李知勋买了一杯可乐坐在店里等着，嘴里咬着吸管玩手机。权顺荣坐在他对面，看起来好像在苦恼什么，李知勋用余光看到他手指扭来扭去仿佛是什么新的舞蹈动作，没忍住开口问他。“怎么了？”  
“有个小问题。”权顺荣没抬头，好像手指是世界上最好玩的东西。“知勋有喜欢的人吗？”  
李知勋露出一脸你在说什么的表情，“你不是每天都跟我在一起吗？这你还不知道？”“我就是想确认一下。”权顺荣终于抬起头来，眼睛在店内的装潢上流连了好久才转回李知勋身上。  
“所以你想说什么？”李知勋皱起眉头来，他真的很烦别人说话说一半。  
“知勋我可以喜欢你吗？”权顺荣用李知勋认识他以来最快的语速说出了这句话。  
李知勋一口可乐没吸上来，他的动作停滞了一下，但很快恢复了正常。他向来对自己的快速反应引以为豪，但是从大脑输出的动作要相对滞后一些。  
服务员在柜台叫他取餐了，他跟权顺荣一起去拿，两个人两只手拎着满满的食物回去。在回学校的路上李知勋一句话都没说，一直到活动室门口，权顺荣要踢门的时候他突然开口，“可以哦。”  
这大概是李知勋有生以来说出最直接的一句话了。

音乐社的表演在舞蹈社后面，李知勋和成员们在后台看权顺荣的solo表演。权顺荣跟舞蹈社的人气很高，不止在大学内部，今天的表演还有不少外校的同学来看，男男女女都有，权顺荣一个半脱衣的舞蹈动作尖叫几乎都要盖过背景音乐。  
等到李知勋上台的时候台下还在喊着权顺荣安可，李知勋笑着摇了摇头，跟身后的乐队比了个手势便开始了表演。  
李知勋人气也不低，各种风格都能驾驭的小个子领唱即便在两位实力超人的主唱中间也一样引得观众注意。一首歌结束后他们得稍微讲点东西来串场，这种时候李知勋一般都让夫胜宽李硕珉讲双口相声，自己就放空一下或者跟台下认识的同学打个招呼。  
但今天他看到观众队列的末尾权顺荣好像跟一个女孩子站在一起，女孩子手里拿着什么东西，那这个场景大概率是表白。几乎是权顺荣每次表演结束的固定项目了，李知勋在心里吐槽。不知道怎么回事之前在后台夫胜宽对他说的话突然又出现在他的脑海里，可能偶尔也还是要说一下肉麻的话吧。

“权顺荣！”  
李知勋突然开口，连夫胜宽李硕珉都吓一跳，台下的观众也突然安静了下来，几百双眼睛盯着李知勋看，权顺荣也转过身来，但是隔的太远李知勋看不清表情。  
其实他也不知道说什么，虽然他不说权顺荣也不会跟别人跑掉，他就是突然想说。  
但是又不能说的太直接，不然这个人肯定又会笑着跟所有他认识的人念，上次答应他告白没几天几乎李知勋身边的同学都知道。  
有点麻烦，但是对词曲全能制作人李知勋来说不是什么难事。  
“我想你了！！”  
人群滞后了一秒，随即爆发出欢呼和尖叫来，自动给权顺荣让出一条道路。权顺荣笑着对那个女孩说了什么，转头向舞台走去，没走几步就小跑起来，跳上舞台一把抱住了李知勋。李知勋难得没推开权顺荣，但还是在观众看不到的地方掐了一把权顺荣的腰。  
“我是不会说我爱你的。”

END


End file.
